Trust has to be earnd
by Reai
Summary: When the flock learn that there are two other experments at the school Max takes the decishion to rescue them can they serviv with two new members that cant fly and one dosnt trust the most flock atall but trust iggy with her and brothers life fax iggy/oc


There are others

MPOV two years after they rescue angel from the school (non of the you haft to save the world malarkey happened but fang and max are together)

I woke up in a cold sweat after another nightmare; I'd been having them lately. Where the flock where running away from erasers I could hear there growls behind us. My arm was bleeding and I could hear angel crying, wailing "make them stop max make them stop" But I couldn't do a thing and I could swear that there were two extra people running with us one a girl with crimson hair and amber eye's, the other one was a boy with brown hair and dark eyes. Why where they with us and why could I see the school oh well, I told myself time for breakfast.

I walked down stairs where Fang was sitting watching TV "anything good on" I said walking passed "no unless you count the news" his said not looking away from the screen. I opened the fridge, not much there seven eggs's a block of smelly cheeses and some milk I closed the frig door and looked in the clobbered empty. "Damn it who lest there shoes by the stairs" Iggy moaned, he came in and walked to the kitchen and felt for the fridge handle. Without looking up Fang shouted to Iggy "to your left Ig"

I looked at him we'd been living together way to long but hay what you going to do. Soon Gazzy came sleepily in to the kitchen "morning max morning fang morning iggy" he said sleepily rubbing his eye. "Morning Gazzy "I said. I went and sat necked to Fang and looked at the screen an old man was producing the weather, what was the point they where ushailey wrong any way "he says it's going to rain" fang told me. I looked out window "fiver says he's wrong" fang looked at me and haft smiled "you're on" he replied. How exiting where our life's we where betting on the weatherman. Note the sarcasm

"is this milk good" gazzy held the milk bottle to Iggy's nose, he shrugged "smells fine" I smiled I loved the morning it remained me how lucky I was, I had the best family the beast boyfriend yes life was good but so boring I wish something would happen anything.

"Shouldn't you go wake up nudge" Gazzy remarked. So I got up and went to wake her up. To my astonishment nudge was wake and dressed "who are you and what have you done with the real nudge" I said haft joking. Nudge gave me a withering look and said "angel woke me up"

Soon we were all enjoying a chesses omelette. "Hey max aren't we clearing out the spare room today" angel quested. Why angel why couldn't you just let it rest. I'd kept saying we'd do it necked week and well never did. "Year I guess we need to get rid of all jet's stuff and all the junk in that room" so that what we did or attempted to do.

Fang held up two files he had found, He laid them out on the kitchen table we all gathered round. He opened one there was a pitcher of a girl that looked four years old maybe five with crimson hire and amber eye's " they were in Jeb's old boxes" fang continued to flicked throw the pages. "Are they experiments" I asked him. He nodded. "We need to rescue them" nudge yelled getting out of her seat "wait" I told her "we don't know if there alive" nudge looked at me sourly "but what is there alive we can't leave them at the school"

I looked down nudge was right but we couldn't break in to the school for two people we didn't know where alive. Then suddely angel spoke "what would you do if the erasers took me again" I looked at her she knew what I would to I would fight to the death to get her back it hurt me that shed ask a question like that.

"I would get you back no matter what it took" I said I heard the anger and pain in my tone "even if you didn't know if I was alive" I saw the point why should they kids be any different if anything they deserved the help being in that hell hole for god knows how long. "ok angel we'll rescue the kids" I felt fang's arms round my waist "are you sour" he said , I nodded "angels right id go after her or any of you even if I throat you where dead so they kids should be no different...we head out tonight"

So here we were flying in the rain to rescue two kids' we didn't know who might be dead. It woent long before we got to the caves we'd used last time. "So what's the plan" iggy asked. Yes iggy gazzy and angel had come with us for two reasons, one, we might need our little pyro's for something and I couldn't leave angel alone plus mind reading might come in handy.

"There's a ventilation system we can use to get in" fang said not giving me a chance to reply to iggy, he lay out a blueprint of the school when we landed. We'd found it while cleaning. "So we enter and try to find and rescue these little kiddies" iggy replied

"yup...but there not little kids the girl is probate fifteen and the boy I think is nine" I looked at the photo they looked familiar, then it hit me "there the kid's from my dream" everyone looked at me "what are you talking about max" fang asked "well you know I've been having nightmare's" he nodded "well there the kid's running with us"

An orchard purse come over the flock, then iggy Brock the silence "so all we haft to do is brake in to a high security mad hose doge erasers and mad scientist recue two kids and get out again" fang nodded "when you say it like that it sounds so easy" Gazzy joked.

That night as we sat round the campfire I throat, can we really pull off a rescue twice. Angel must have read my mind because she said "I'm sure we can" she smiled and I smiled back. "Come with me" fang suddenly pulled me up and took off; I just spread my wings in time.

We landed in a small clearing. Fang turned to face me "are you ok" I looked at him confused "year sure" he stared at me "your a bad liar now tell me the truth" none of the flock excepted fang could tell I was ling so I couldn't be that bad "can we really pull two rescues off" fang gave me his famous haft smile "of cores we can we have you and there's nothing you can't do...other than cook" I smiled at him I rapped my arms round his neck and rested my head agents his shoulder. "Thank you" I shied as he arms rapped round me "for what" he asked "for being hear"

"No problem just one thing" I looked at him "what" I asked. He lent in and kissed me softly when he pulled back he whispered "when all this is over you'll come with me on a little vacation just the two of us" I smiled any vacation was welcome but one for just me and fang would be bliss "of cores I will" fang smiled and said "oh and before I forget you owe me a fiver"


End file.
